Kovu and Simba: The Alphabet Minis
by Arigon
Summary: Join Kovu and Simba as they go on wild adventures...in the order of the alphabet... AFTER READING THIS, YOU'LL WISH YOU COULD JOIN THEM!
1. Chapter 1: A

**Hey soldiers! **

**This is my first story of the series, Kovu and Simba!**

**Today we are starting off with minis.**

**Hope you enjoy…Kovu and Simba: alphabet minis!**

_**Chapter 1: A**_

A: Annoying

Kovu wakes up in the morning to an annoying sound. He rises to his paws, and looks beside him only to see a beautiful sleeping Kiara. He smiled, and walked out the cave. Soon he came to a halt when he sees a meditating monkey and a meditating lion. It was none other than the crazy Rafiki and Frenemy…Simba! Kovu growled and walked up to them.

"HEY!" he roared, "can you two dimwits PLEASE find somewhere else to make out? I can't sleep."

Simba smiled evilly and rose to his feet, "aw, what's wrong Kovi can't get any beauty sleep?"

"Simba, if you don't go somewhere else with your humming, you will literally be following your father's footsteps…TO HELL!"

"HEY!"

The two lions turned to see a golden lioness standing by the cave's entrance.

"Would you two please SHUT UP? The pride is trying to sleep!" she hissed. It was Kiara.

"Sorry sweetie." Kovu sighed. Simba laughed at this action…but he was too loud. Kiara stomped over to him, lifted her paw, and swung it towards his face, causing him to fly backwards and off of priderock.

Kovu burst out laughing as he could hear SImba's groans of pain. Quickly, as if not to get the same treatment. He shoved his hand onto his mouth and looked towards his mate. Kiara wore the look of annoyance and anger as she glared at him. She rose her paw as Kovu gasped and pleaded, "Wait, wait, wait! I'll be quiet I promise!" Kiara lowered her paw and walked back into the cave.

"Kovu, buddy…I think you're a good friend…carry me to the top of pride…wait…no…NO…IM SORRY!" Simba screamed as Kiara bolted out of the cave over the ledge and on top of Simba.

Kovu chuckled to himself quietly as he turned to his left only to see a frightened Rafiki. "Uh…hi?" he whispered so that he would not meet Simba's fate. "Dat girl is just like her grandmuder…GOT TO GO!" the monkey rose to his feet as he said those words and bolted from tree to tree to his home. Kovu turned around to the sound of paw steps. He saw Kiara; who had blood stained claws and muzzle, give him a ticked off glare and walk back inside. Simba crawled up the stone like steps and gave Kovu an evil look and growled, "I hate you." Then he used his front legs to pull himself into the cave. Kovu chuckled once more…and followed.


	2. Chapter 2: B, C, and D

**Hey soldiers...I am so sorry I could not update.**

**but I can promise you one thing for sure, I will be updating almost every Sunday for sure. can't tell you why but let's just say there's a free computer. also sometimes if I need to answer something for you or tell you something I will pm you or leave it in the comments. that is if I cant pm you. oh and I am starting on the T.A.L.K fan trio series...**_**T**_**he **_**A**_**dventures of the **_**L**_**ion **_**K**_**ing fan trio. **

**1. I'd like to thank SimbaFangirl for the idea's she gave me. **

**2. I will try to update as much as I can today. **

**3. also a note to SFG...when you gave me the idea for the letter G did you say Simba and Kovu or Kiara and Kovu? I ask of Kiara and Kovu because they once got attacked by gators.**

_**chapter 2: B, C, and D**_

_**B: Best lion, Bad memory**_

The sun rose slowly, lighting the sky with love and hope, orange and pink, but for some people...it means nothing. Kovu stretched his back and yawned, as he rose to his paws. He grimaced in pain as he remembered the last night when he saw Simba and Rafiki were meditating. After Kovu had refused to help Simba into the cave, and Kiara had beat his tail, Simba had crawled inside...but unfortunately for Kovu, Simba was extremely mad at him and had shoved him off priderock. why does everyone get thrown of priderock?

Kovu walked outside to see his mate lying on a rock bathing in the sun. He smiled. Quickly, he walked down the stone like stairs and got into his hunting position. He slowly crept up to her and got ready to pounce. _'ready set...3...2...1' _he thought before he pounced.

unbeknownst to him Kiara had a way with animals. Like her godfather Tojo; who by the way, had a way with birds; she learned much from her godfather and could, in a way control specific species. Kiara's hearing was like a regular lioness' but she could feel the vibration in the ground. She learned this from her good friend the mole.

With her time, hanging around with a cheetah, she was incredibly fast, so that when Kovu pounced she was out of there like a bullet. The poor lion landed on his face as he looked up to her; mad and embarrassed. He immediately threw his head to the side when he heard laughing. Of course he would turn to find...Simba.

"HA! Kovu, you're such a sissy. you got out smarted by a girl."

"Daddy please, coming from the small haired little tramp who always got pinned by his soon to be mate!" Kiara teased as she defended her mate. Kovu jumped up and covered his mouth with a fist as if he were to make a horn, and laughed out "OUCH! SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL, CAUSE SIMBA JUST GOT BURNED! HAHAHA!"

Simba's mouth dropped. He just got blown away by his own daughter!? His cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He looked at Kovu who was laughing extremely hard.

"HEY SIMBA! ...PINNED YA!" soon Kovu and Kiara.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Simba yelled as the two of them stopped laughing. "ILL TELL YOU WHAT, WE ARE GONNA HAVE SOME COMPETITIONS. TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST AND WHO IS THE SISSY! Deal?"

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other and then back at Simba. Kovu threw his paw out to signal that he was in for it. "Deal." he agreed. Then he and Simba gave their attention to Kiara who looked bored. "I thought this was only between you two." she questioned

"It is." Simba replied. "We were just wondering if you wanted to be the referee." Without protest Kiara shook her head and held her paw out. "ok." she smirked. they shook her hand and headed out to a field that was extremely far from the pridelands.

Kiara lifted her head and faced both Simba and Kovu. "ok," she started, "the first competition is of course...duel." Kovu gave Simba a glare as if he had already won. "here's how it goes," Kiara continued, "first one to pin the other for five seconds wins. However there will be no foul language, no claws, no teeth, and no forfeiting. Oh, and Kovu..."

"yah?" he replied.

"NO STRANGLING!"

"DANG IT!"

"Ready daddy?"

"yup." Simba confidently replied.

"Ready sweetie?"

"pffft." Kovu chuckled. "I was born ready..._literally!" _

"Alrighty then, 3...2...1...GO!"

With that they circled each other. Simba was the first to attack, he pounced, aiming for Kovu's head, but he swiftly and smoothly moved out of the way. "Come on gramps, give me a real fight!" he teased. Kovu had a plan, and Kiara said nothing about planning...

"KOVU NO PLANNING JUST FIGHTING!" Kiara yelled.

"WHY WOMAN, WHY!?" Kovu whined as he dodged each of Simba's attacks. A few hours later...Simba is sweating as he tries to attack Kovu, but Kovu is dodging every move perfectly as he argues back and forth with Kiara. "YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO SUPPORT ME!"

"NOT IN THIS CASE!"

"IN ANY CASE..."

"LET IT GO KOVU, LET IT GO!"

"I CANT LET IT GO!"

"ITS THAT EASY!"

"YOU CANT MAKE RULES OUT OF THE BLUE LIKE TH..."

"ONE, YOU SAID BLUE AS IN BLUE ICED LIONESS! TWO, WHY ARE WE STILL ARGUING ABOUT THIS!"

"TO MAKE IT MORE DRAMATIC!"

"WELL IM PRETTY SURE IT'S WORKING! GOOD IDEA!"

"THANK YOU..oh, wait." Kovu walks up to a tired Simba. He pins him to the ground, and Simba stays still, too tired to get up.

"Oh, well...1...2...3...4...5. Kovu wins." Kiara sighs.

Simba growled at him. "You son of a..."

"I WIN" Kovu jumped off of the old king and sat in front of his mate...soon Simba joined. Kiara then opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay...here is the next competition. I am going to go back to get someone to monitor this. The both of you will run down to priderock and back...it's a race."

"oh, Kovu you are going down. You know Kiara gets her speed from me right." Simba bragged.

"No I don't."

"We'll see about that Simba. So who's gonna monitor?" Asked the brown lion...of gayness.

"I'm gonna go get mom." she replied.

"WHAT! Do you know how far that is?" Simba complained.

"Please Daddy, you don't know me." Kiara laughed. Then she ran straight for priderock. The two other lions sat there and sighed...

"how long until she comes ba..."

"IM BACK!"

Kovu sat where he was in surprise...how did she do that? Simba, who didn't get to finish his question from earlier. smiled a huge smile and turned towards the surprise Kovu.

"I TOLD YOU SHE GOT IT FROM ME!"

"NO I DONT!" Kiara yelled. "now get in your places, and daddy...NO CHEATING!"

"SNAP!"

the two lions got in a spot facing priderock. Kiara started to countdown from five. "5...4...3...2...1...GO!" and with that, they were off. Kovu bolted like a cheetah, although he was not as fast as Kiara.

"hey Simba," he called to the panting lion behind him. "How does my butt look from back there?"

Simba growled "beaten." he zipped past Kovu. after about an hour and a half he appeared at pride rock, panting extremely hard. He fell to the ground in front of two tan colored paws. Simba looked up only to see his wife...Nala.

"tired?" she giggled.

"yeah, but at least I'm beating him."

"are you sure about that?"

"positive."

"then who is that young brown lion running back towards our daughter?"

"Kovu...KOVU!?"

Simba leaped up and gave Nala a quick kiss. He then raced towards Kovu. As soon as he got there, he came across a his daughter and Kovu...making out.

Simba growled and walked up to them "aw...GET A CAVE!"

"What's wrong Simba, don't get as much attention from Nala?"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kiara sighed and quickly decided to change the conversation. "last competition. me and mom are going to walk around the pridelands boarders, we want you both to set up a beautiful scene for us."

the boys looked at each other and then back at Kiara. "For what?" they said in unison.

"That's what we want you to tell us." Kiara replied. Both lions were confused, but did as told. A few hours later Kiara and Nala are blind folded in the middle of the field. When the boys took the blind folds off the two lioness gasped in unison. It was beautiful. Lighting bugs lit up the whole area, wooden tables were set, half of coconuts were used as water bowls, and meat was also set there.

"Amazing!" gasped Nala.

"Outstanding!" Kiara also gasped. "But, do you know what it's for?"

The men smiled. "Of course!"

"Really?" the girls were surprised. A smile appeared on their faces. "What?"

Kovu smiled, but Simba frowned. "to congratulate me on winning the competitions!" said Kovu. Simba growled.

Kiara's jaw dropped and so did her mother's. Did they seriously forget?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kiara yelled, a tear coming down her cheek. She looked over to Kovu who was scared and guilty. Nala looked towards a guilty Simba. A tear falling down her cheek also. Kiara couldn't handle it, so she yelled out, "IT'S OUR ANNIVERSERY, AND YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF DADDY KNEW THAT BECAUSE WE GOT MARRIED THE SAME DAY THEY GOT MARRIED!"

"Kiara I..."

"NO, DONT KIARA I ME! I CANT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF OUR LIVES!"

Nala also lost it soon "AND YOU SIMBA, YOU SHOULD DEFINATELY KNOW BETTER! Come on Kiara, let them celebrate some stupid win." So after that they left. Kovu and Simba shocked and guilty.

"We globed up." Kovu sighed.

"Yup." Simba also sighed.

_**C: Christmas.**_

Kovu awoke in the morning to see a white substance covering the whole savanna. He jumped with joy and ran over to Kiara.

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Kiara groaned in annoyance. "what do you want, you gay douche?"

"I want your royal pain in my tail to GET UP!"

"fine." Kiara rose to her paws and walked out with Kovu. She gasped. "It's Christmas!" Kiara and Kovu weren't really the smartest lions in the pridelands but their idiotic minds made everyone else's day fun. A few hours later Everyone is singing, and dancing, and giving presents...okay.

"Kiara, open yours." Kovu pushed.

"alright." Kiara opened her present with her claw and gasped. "it's a time machine!"

"it's from me!"

"Thank you Kovu." She walked over to her mate and kissed him. Kovu blushed.

"I love Christmas!" He sighed.

Nala whispered into Simba's ear, "This won't end well..."

Simba chuckled. "yeah, I know...KIARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm gonna use it. La, la, la, gonna use the time machine, do, do, la, de, da." she sang as she went back in time.

"well...Kovu open yours it's from Kiara."

"ok...ITS A BAT!" Kovu jumped with joy.

"HA!" Simba laughed. "I got a car."

Kovu growled, walked over to Simba's car, and rose his bat.

"no." Simba gasped.

"yup." Kovu laughed

"no!"

"yup!"

"NO!"

"YES!" with that Kovu began to trash Simba's car.

"NOOO!" Simba ran to stop him.

Nala sighed. "boys."

"hi mom." Nala turned to see her daughter standing by her time machine...and by three human girls.

Kovu and Simba stopped what they were doing and looked at Kiara. Beside her were three girls they obviously could not stand. It was none other than Arigon, SimbaFangirl, and Blue Iced Lioness.

"no." Simba and Kovu said in unison.

Arigon, SFG, and Blue looked at them and smiled, "SUP GAY FOOLS!"

_**D: Dare (Idea given to me from SimbaFangirl.)**_

Kovu Awoke in the morning starring at Simba...just starring. He wanted to do something today, something to ruin his life. Kiara awoke with an awkward feeling in her. She looked up at Kovu who was apparently looking at Simba. Kiara felt bored, so she thought of messing with him.

"Kovu, are you gay?" She asked. To his interest, Simba awoke.

"Yeah, are you?" he repeated.

"NO!"

"YEAH YOU ARE!" Kiara laughed.

"ALRIGHT THEN I GUESS YOUR A MAN, WHICH MAKES YOU GAY TOO KIARA!" Kovu yelled. Big mistake. Kiara rose to her paws and stood in front of him and held up her paw. "WAIT IM SORRY!" He cried. Kiara lowered her paw and immediately got an idea.

"how would you guys feel if I dared you guys for the day."

The two lions looked at each other, then back at Kiara, "we're listening."

"I dare you guys to be gay for the rest of the day."

The boys didn't like the idea but went along with it anyway.

"Deal."

"Alright. In fact let's make it interesting...if you rather not do it for the whole day, then you must do ten things gay in front of everyone."

"DEAL!"

"Great."

Kiara left and the boys looked at each other.

"Kovu why did we agree to this?"

"I don't know Simba...I don't know."

they left the room and decided to get the ten dares over with. unbeknownst to them, the whole pride knows of this dare and is immediately giving them gay things to do.

Jackie, a tan lioness with purple eyes and a shaggy bang comes up to them with Kiara by her side. The two were un-separate-able, they shared sismance, the opposite of bromance.

"hey Simba, hey Kovu!" she smirked

"aw, what Jackie." whined Simba

"I've decided to give you guys the first gay thing."

"really," sighed Kovu "what?"

she smiled, "Kiss each other."

"WHAT!" they cried

"you have to do it." giggled Kiara.

The two lions whined and turned towards each other. Each passing second they came in closer, the girls would zoom in. Soon enough, their muzzles touched. The two girls laughed as the two lions made-out.

"oh, and Kovu?" Kiara called out as her and Jackie began two walk away.

"what." he called back, wiping his muzzle off.

"I'm not kissing you at all until you wash your dirty, dirty mouth." and with that, she walked off laughing.

The two lions were at the waterhole rinsing out their mouths as an image appeared in the water. Mufasa.

"what do you want father." Simba cooed with excitement, but was disappointed when he heard what Muffy had to say.

"mate each other."

"WHAT!"

"Do it, you have to."

they hesitated. Did they really have to? The two lions got close to each other as Simba got the first move, Kovu whimpered. About two hours have passed while Mufasa laughed. The boys panted. They refused to feel good.

"THAT WAS HALARIOUS! now I got to go. I got something out of all that." he left, still laughing.

"I HATE THIS IDEA!" Kovu cried. Rubbing his sore bum.

"YOUR TELLING ME!" roared the old king. "just be glad we didn't pick the whole day."

"HEY!" a voice called. Turned to see a lion mixed tiger coming their way. It was Elijah. The liger. No, not tiger, not lion, the liger. He was orange with red eyes, and a furry black mane styled like Simba's. He had black tiger stripes all over him. He was also Kiara's friend, and Jackie's mate.

"WHAT NOW!" roared Kovu.

"Relax. I'm going to make this easy. Zebra's are over there and I want to eat but first...tell each other something really special about each other, and I mean *sigh* _really _special."

"FINE! KOVU I THINK YOU HAVE A REALLY NICE MANE AND BEAUTIFUL EYES. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD MY SWEET LITTLE MUFFIN!"

Elijah; who was holding up a camera laughed and said, "Yeah, this is going on YouTube."

"uh...you have nice paws." a shocked Kovu replied.

"WAIT!" running towards them was Nala, Sarafina, and Kiara.

"I want you to nibble on each other's ear." smirked Nala.

"NALA!" Simba yelled.

"DO IT!" Kovu and Simba turned towards each other and nibbled on each other's ear.

"Kovu purpose to Simba the way you would for Kiara." Sarafina immediately instructed. Actually, it was more like a command.

"*sigh* Simba, my sweet heart," everyone, except for Kiara, giggled."You are the only one for my heart, ever since I saw those gorgeous eyes, and most simply beautiful pelt I immediately fell in love with you...will you...be...my bride!"

Kiara ran towards Kovu and asked him, "You were seriously going to say all that for me?"

"well yeah, but now it's ruined." Kovu growled while glaring at Sarafina.

"tell you what, you can stop the dares."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, besides Simba that is.

"THANK YOU KIARA!" Kovu hugged her and jumped with joy.

"but I have to make the fans happy...so to be continued."

"fair enough."

"oh, and Kovu,"

"yeah?"

"for the future reference, it's a yes."

Kovu smiled, "thanks hun."

**so that's it, leave in the reviews what you think they should do that is gay next, and they will do it. give me idea's for a letter besides T and G. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enough is Enough

**Note for Simba1212:**

**For the Idea Oreo, what do you want it to be about? Or do you want me to make something up? In fact what is the Oreo anthem?**

_**Chapter 3: E **_

_**E: Enough is enough!**_

Kovu Awoke gasping for air as he panted hard. He looked to his left to see his mate sleeping. I don't mean Simba, I mean Kiara.

"SHUT UP ARIGON!" he hissed at me.

_**(IT'S MY STORY, NOW GO WITH IT OR ELSE YOU WON'T BE IN IT!)**_

"*sigh* fine."

Anyway, he awoke seeing Kiara to his left and sighed. She wasn't awake. He just couldn't go to sleep though. If he did, something would happen, he could feel it. It was that day again…April Fool's Day!

Kiara was the master of pranks. Every Year everyone would be alert on this day, because she could be anywhere. None can prank her. Only she can prank you. She's fast, slick, smart…well…okay nowhere near smart, but she's unstoppable. Kovu will protest though, he will get her if it's the last thing he does…enough is enough.

He looked once more to Kiara…or an empty spot…AN EMPTY SPOT! Kovu inhaled and exhaled over and over again, until he heard a giggle. He quickly, and Taylor Swiftly _**(HA, HA, HA, HA!) **_turned around hoping to find her.

"What's wrong Kovu, having a nightmare?"

"No. I know I'm awake!" he answered to the voice.

"Oh _really_, then where is everybody?" Kovu turned back to the inside of the cave. She's right…nobody's here. Kovu started to quiver with fear…was this really a nightmare?

"Oh yeah, well I'm gonna wake myself up!" he growled as he ran for the cave exit.

The voice hesitated "Uh, you know, actually I think you're awake now…"

"No, no, no, you said I'm asleep, and now you just want to lie so that you can continue torturing me!" he kept running, but when he didn't stop, he then aimed for the cliff of priderock.

"Uh, seriously…YOU CAN COME BACK!" the voice pleaded, but it was too late. Kovu had jumped off the cliff.

* * *

Simba awoke with a loud yawn. As his eyes fluttered open with a gasp escaping his mouth. He looked at his surroundings. The whole pride was here, except for Kiara and Kovu. He was in the outlands…

"WHAT THE FU…"

* * *

"Kovu, are you alright?" Kiara whispered in his ear.

"Why, why you do this? Why you no let us free?" he groaned

"Well, because…IT'S FUN!" Kiara burst out laughing.

Kovu groaned once more, and then stood up. His head turned to the right when he heard paws. It was Simba and the pride. Kiara gave them a glare and smiled. She then turned and walked away. Simba walked up to Kovu, grabbed him by the neck, and led him to the end of the boarder. He grabbed a vine and tied it to the tree.

"Uh Simba, what are we doing?"

"We are going to get Kiara back."

"YEAH…NO MORE PRANKING FOR HER!"

"That's right. Now go get some mud and chicken feathers."

* * *

_**Five hours later**_

"Perfect!" Simba praised himself. He told Kovu to go get Kiara. When he did, she would see some food in the leaf covered vine and step on it, causing it to grab her paw and pull her upward, then spill chicken feathers and mud on her. Kovu came back with Kiara minutes later.

"Hey Kiara I made us a dinner." Kovu said proudly.

"Oh… really, GREAT!" Kiara walked up to the meat and sniffed. She smelled mud, chicken, and rotting leaves. She had an amazing sense of smell thanks to a hyena friend. She smiled, and slowly backed away. Kovu gave her a confused glare.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" He asked.

"Well, you caught it. You can take the first bite."

"But…It's for you."

"What? You mean you caught that big, juicy, fat, meaty, delicious…"

Kovu stared at the piece of meat as she spoke. Soon her words turned into mumbles and the meat was his new target. A background with smaller, spinning duplicates of the meat replaced the outside. Kovu started to skip towards the meat in slow-motion, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eye pupils replaced by a meat pupil.

He leaped into the air holding out his arms to hug the meat. As he touched it he started to fly into the air, spinning. He then saw a rope attached to a bucket and pulled it. He held his head back as meat sauce fell on his face, and some seasoning following it. He started to eat the meat as his vision became clear. "Kiara, why are you upside down? Did you fall for the trap?"

She laughed. "More like you did."

Kovu looked up as he saw a rope attached to his legs. As he looked back down he saw mud dripping down his mane. He coughed, feathers shooting out of his throat. He turned his head to see a big, bulky, handsome…

_**(GAY!)**_

"I'M NOT!"

Anyway, he turned his head to see Simba sitting there and facing him…mad. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

"Uh…by the way, I forgot to tell you guys something." Kiara interrupted.

"What?" both lions said in unison and worry.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…"

Both lions mouth dropped. Kovu opened his mouth to speak. "But we never…"

"I know…that's the thing Kovu…its n-not yours."

Kovu was silent. A tear rolled down his cheek. Simba on the other hand was highly disappointed. Did they hear her correct.

"Kiara how could you do this to me?"

"Look…let me just say…"

"NO! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!"

"Kovu…"

"DON'T KOVU ME, I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU!

"…Kovu!"

"ALL MY LIFE I THOUGHT I HAD SOMEONE TO LOVE AND YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL NOT HELP YOU RAISE THAT CHILD!"

_**(Actually…)**_

"NOT NOW ARIGON!"

"…KOVU!"

"WHAT!"

"…*snickers* April fools…FOOLS!" and with that Kiara burst out laughing.

Kovu and Simba stood there in shock. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED! "So you're not…"

"…NOPE!" Kiara answered her father.

"Next year…we shall get her next year…" Kovu chuckled

Simba agreed.

"So can you get me down from here?" Kovu asked. Simba walked away with Kiara. "Hello…HELLO!"

**HEY SOLDIERS! I NEED HELP! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN! WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR F?! PLEASE HELP!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fans Ideas

**Dear soldiers, I am sorry if I did not do your ideas. There were just so many so I chose to make a little skit on which Kovu and Simba Judge your idea and if you hate what they say, I will put you in the next chapter where you beat their butts for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Letter F: Fans opinion.**

Kovu skips into the room with papers in his jaws. _I just can't wait to judge today!_ he thought. He sat in his seat and looked towards Simba who was shuffling papers of his own.

"You ready?" Simba asked not daring to turn his head and look at Kovu.

"You bet!" Kovu reached for a camera and turned it on. "Hey you stupid, animal homicide, booty hungry, humans from heck! Today we're gonna judge your poorly done ideas!"

"Kovu, these fans will kill you...leave them alone!" Simba roared.

"But they always call me gay!"

"They call me gay too, but you don't see me whining!"

"That's because you're bi-sexual!"

"Kovu just shut up and judge already!"

"...fine...the first idea was from SimbaFangirl...Oh I am going to enjoy this! Her Idea was Friday. Every Friday the pridelanders would go and get drunk, but when me and Simba get drunk, we end up yelling "We're gay and we know it!" and when we wake up, we have to get married where I am the groom and Simba."

Simba grimaced at the thought, "You're kidding right? I hate that idea...Why would you do this to us SFG? Why you no like us? Is it because we torture your cello? If it makes you any happier we broke Arigon's Viola!"

"What!"

The boys turned to see an angry Arigon. "After this chapter, you come and see me!"

"Yes ma-am." They sobbed in unison. Arigon stomped out of the room. "I like inception."

"Good for you Kovu." Simba looked at the next idea. "This idea is from LianaSeville101. F for friends, her description...Like Simba and Kovu would do that."

Kovu smirked, "I think that one might be a little amusing..."

"agreed." Simba nodded. He read the next idea, "F for furby."

"Who's that from?" Kovu questioned. Simba replied that it was from Simba1212. "What description is for that?"

"Nothing...I like it."

"Me too. Finding more gay things..."

"What?" Simba was confused.

"That's an idea from...guest."

"It involves us being gay?"

"Yes."

Simba shook his head. "nope." he looked at his papers, "Blue Iced lioness requests...I DONT WANT TO READ IT!"

"Simba...read it!"

"No! Why do they do this to us anyway!"

"Read it!"

"Fine!" Simba roared, "Fantastic Foods, where Simba and Kovu dream about everything being food and meat and stuff, but when we eat spaghetti, we wake up to find ourselves kissing."

"I will not bring myself to wake up kissing _you_!"

"What do ya wanna hear champ?"

"Last one," Kovu cleared his throat, "From Lionlover23, F for Fun..."

"Oh trust me...we are about to have some fun..."

5 hours later

"Simba, pass me the *hiccup* doll."

Simba wobbles over to a doll that looks like him and throws it to Kovu.

"I love you man..." Kovu puckers his lips, bringing it to the dolls face. He kissed it for about 2 minutes while Simba cheered and twerked Miley Cyrus style. Both of them froze in shock as they turned around to see Arigon, Blue, SFG, Simba1212 and Olivia recording it.

"Noooo!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. Chapter 5: God

**\**

**What's up Soldiers!**

**sorry I've not updated... I've had trouble with bullies at school...I...kind of...taught them a lesson...HAHAHAHA *evil laugh***

**Letter G: God**

Kovu steadied himself, eyes fixed on his target. He counted slowly, 1, 2, he pounced, air flying through his hair. *_thud_* he groaned...lifting his head, he spit out the dirt that was locked in his mouth. "You're getting better..." He complemented. He felt a body of fur brush past his side. He looked into the eyes his mate. "I hope you're treating her rather fairly, Kovu." Kovu's eyes grew wide as his head propped up in surprise. "Who's there?"

"Kovu, what's wrong?" Kiara panted, "who are you talking to?"

Kovu thought for a second. Who was he talking to? "Wow, you're really that clueless, huh?" Kovu's eyes widened again. who was this voice? Surely he hasn't gone crazy? "Kiara, do you hear that voice?"

"What voice?" She rose her brow in confusion. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head when I pounced on you?"

"No, no..." Kovu sighed, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, right," Kiara rose from her haunches, she spun around and looked back at Kovu, "I'm going to get Rafiki."

"No really, I can manage..." But it was too late, she had already left.

"Wow, she really cares about you..."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kovu roared spinning back and forth, but did not prevail.

"I'll give you some hints?"

"...fine."

"I am your father..."

"what is your eye color?"

"What, no...I mean...I have no eyes..."

"What?"

"I mean, I do...but,"

Kovu was confused, "You just said you have no eye color!"

"I have eyes, but don't have eyes...get it?"

"...No..."

*sigh* Kovu heard the voice react. "I am not man. You see..."

"Yeah, neither am I...I'm a lion."

"No! I am not man, nor animal. I am not monster, nor am I plant...I am You, I am your father, I am everything."

"No way, you just said you weren't man, animal, monster, plant...now you are?"

"I meant I wasn't those things individually...I am a spirit, I am everything."

"Nope, nuh-uh, you can't be both! Choose one."

"Wha-NO! I give the commands!"

"Really? Who says?" Kovu laughed, his paw beating on a tree stump.

"I say! After all, I am the one who created all living things..."

"Whoa, heavy lie. We were created by a small cell that became a huge explosion, that created earth and living things..."

"Pathetic! That is obviously a work of Satan! As you see, my son; I am your lord, your God."

"Ha, really? Prove it!" Kovu dared.

"Fine. From now on, you only speak in poetry!"

"Ha, sure I will," Kovu laughed. Almost immediately, he turned and headed back for pride rock. He had no idea, what will happen in due time.

The sun rose, shooting colors of orange, yellow and red into the colorful sky. Animals awoken one by one, prancing around the fields, enjoying the wonderful morning breeze. One special lion, Kovu; woke up to something he would regret for the rest of his little sad life. Kiara paced up to her mate, a smile covering her face. she pressed her nose against his neck and slightly nudged him. She heard a moan escaped from his mouth and repeated her actions.

"What?" She heard him groan.

"Get up..." she cooed.

"But..."

"But, what, shut, cut, there all the same words to me, now get up lazy bones!"

"Ah, a shining light fills my soul; same for you my love?"

Kiara's jaw dropped. She unleashed her claws, and softly scratched her head in confusion and surprise. "Say what now?"

"It is needed for a morning love."

"Kovu, that makes no sense...shut up." Slowly, and carefully; Kiara tip toed around Kovu, avoiding any physical contact. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't already, but she didn't want to make anymore. As soon as she was around her mate, she bolted out the cave and straight for the waterhole. Kovu rose his brow in confusion. His ear twitched, turning his head, only to find his parents in law, he decided to test if they would do the same as his love.

"Hello there follows, what is it Kiara fears of me? Have I turned into another?"

Simba and Nala exchanged glances and looked back towards Kovu, shock in their eyes. "Kovu are you okay?" Nala chuckled.

"I am fine, Nala. It is you who confuse me, for I know not why you gasp in surprise, or why how sigh in frustration of me."

"Kovu, that's because you're talking like you're from the 50's." Simba laughed.

"What art thou speaking about?" Kovu's eyes widened in realization. He realized what they meant. Kovu sounded like everything he said was in poetry...he needed to go back to the place where he had heard that voice. He quickly turned, and bolted for the plains. 

"Can you get us some food while you're out?!" Nala called out to him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kovu panted with exhaustion. His lungs burning as he gasped for breath. He plopped down on to his stomach and rested his head on his paws. He listened for a voice to call out to him, but he heard nothing. He sighed, convinced he was going to talk like this forever. He stood up, turning his head from the plains, and facing priderock.

"What's up?" Kovu's head propped up in surprise and he immediately turned and looked into the sky.

"I no longer wish to speak this way!" He roared, voice cracking as he realized how stupid he really did sound. "Give me what I once had!"

"Uh...let me check me see...no." The voice laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Because you disrespected your God."

"I'm a lion! I know nothing of this!"

"Silence! For you shall _not _speak to me this way!"

"Which way, my dear fellow? The way of Shakes Spear or the way of the rude?"

"Look, if you want to be yourself again all you have to do is apologize and admit to your God."

"What monstrosity! You will not have me do such things!"

"Oh well, see ya."

Kovu listened for further conversations. It was silent. He couldn't go on like this! If he was going to speak his way again then he was going to have to...to...apologize. He took a deep breath, and prepared for the most embarrassing time of his life.

"I apologize! You are a true God and I apologize!" A chuckle occurred from the sky.

"Ha! I knew it! Now, say the most embarrassing thing in your life."

"What?"

"Say it!

"Fine, I...I actually thought...I...Simba is the best friend I have! He is amazing, outstanding, and even though those fellow pride mates call us love birds, I find it appropriate! I...I...wait...why do you have me do this?" He heard a snicker, and with that snicker he heard rustling bushes.

"Because this was _all _a prank!" Out of nowhere, Simba and the pride walked out of the bushes, Rafiki holding a camera.

"What? How did you complete this so called prank my dear Simba?" Kovu gasped.

"Okay, first of all, shut up! That is gross! Second, we used some supplies we stole from humans, and since we don't have opposable thumbs, we used Rafiki. We used this object called a microphone to make the voice, and we spoke into your ear when you slept to make you speak the way you are now." Kiara proudly explained.

"Wait, so...Kiara, I yet to..." Kovu coughed, trying to clear his throat, "Kiara, I trusted you, I feel so betrayed."

Kiara laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"Nala, I am highly surprised in you." Kovu chuckled.

"Me gusta!" Nala simply smiled.

"Simba...I could expect this from you." This time, Kovu growled.

"Oh come on, do you really think there is a God? It's all fake..." Simba was Immediately cut off by a strike of lightning. The whole pride looked into the sky, gray clouds forming. Shivers ran through their spines.

"SIMBA! YOU DARE CLAIM NON-TRUTHS ON YOUR RIGHTFUL GOD?!" A booming voice roared from the skies. The whole pride shared looks of regret at each other. Before it was even known, the whole pride bolted from the plains, and back to priderock.

**Hey soldiers! If you would like to read some of my made up stories then search "Arigon" (my author name) at (this is not . The website you are currently reading my stories on is ) That's it! Give me an idea for the letter H...I have writers block...Review, Favorite, and Follow my stories. Take a peek at my profile, and I'll see you later recruits! **


End file.
